fowfandomcom-20200214-history
M3 and M5 Stuart
The M3 Stuart, officially Light Tank, M3, was an American light tank of World War II. An improved version entered service as M5 It was supplied to British and other Commonwealth forces under lend-lease prior to the entry of the U.S. into the war. Thereafter, it was used by U.S. and Allied forces until the end of the war. The British service name "Stuart" came from the American Civil War Confederate general J. E. B. Stuart and was used for both the M3 and the derivative M5 Light Tank. In U.S. use, the tanks were officially known as "Light Tank M3" and "Light Tank M5". Stuarts were the first American-crewed tanks in World War II to engage the enemy in tank versus tank combat. The Stuart was also the light tank counterpart of the M3 Lee, which was a medium tank. Overview M3 Stuart Watching the unfolding events in Europe, American tank designers realized that the Light Tank M2 was becoming obsolete and decided to review options for improving it. The upgraded design, with thicker armor, modified suspension and new gun recoil system was called "Light Tank M3". Production of the vehicle started in March 1941 and continued until October 1943. Like its predecessor, the M3 was initially armed with a 37mm M5 gun and five .30-06 Browning M1919A4 machine guns: coaxial with the gun, on top of the turret in an M20 anti-aircraft mount, in a ball mount in right bow, and in the right and left hull sponsons. Later, the gun was replaced with the slightly longer M6, and the sponson machine guns were removed. For a light tank, the Stuart was fairly heavily armored. It had 38 mm of armor on the upper front hull, 44 mm on the lower front hull, 51 mm on the gun mantlet, 38 mm on the turret sides, 25 mm on the hull sides, and 25 mm on the hull rear. Internally, the radial engine was at the rear and the transmission at the front. The prop shaft connecting the two ran through the middle of the fighting compartment. The radial engine, having its crankshaft high off the hull bottom, contributed to the tank's high silhouette. When a revolving turret floor was introduced in the M3 hybrid and M3A1, the crew had less room. In contrast to the M2A4, all M3/M5 series tanks had a trailing rear idler wheel for increased ground contact. As well as serving with US armored divisions in the light battalions of the armored regiments, thousands of M3 Light Tanks were supplied to Britain and the Soviet Union. The British codenamed the tank ‘General Stuart’, after the famous American Civil War cavalry commander, and the name caught on with US troops as well. The M3 Stuart was mechanically reliable, and even though it had lighter armor and a smaller gun than the latest German panzers, its small size and high speed made it well suited to probing enemy defences and fighting a free-wheeling and tactical style of moving battle. M5 Stuart The M5 variant of the Stuart light tank stemmed from the suggestion to the Ordnance Department that the M3 version be fitted with the twin Cadillac engines and the Cadillac Hydra-matic transmission. These components were, at the time being manufactured and fitted to commercial vehicles. After successful trials, compounded by a shortage of Continental engines, the Cadillac modified version of the Stuart approved for production in February 1942. The new version was originally designated the Light Tank M4 but this was later changed to M5 to avoid confusion with the M4 medium tank or Sherman. The M5A1 Stuart light tank proved time and again that speed was an essential element of armoured infantry support and flank protection. Armed with a 37mm gun and two machine guns the Stuarts proved themselves to be more than adequate in dealing with the German mobile infantry. In Flames of War Once the enemy line has been broken the Stuart light tank use their speed to race forward to exploit the break though and wreak havoc behind enemy lines. Their speed also allows them to out-manoeuvre slower tanks and take advantage of their weaker side armour. Model assembly Coming soon. Painting Coming soon. Combat efficiency Coming soon. Image gallery M3 Stuart M5 Stuart UBX21.jpg|The UBX21 box front. UBX21a.jpg|The UBX21 box's rear. UBX70.jpg|The UBX70's box front. UBX70-02.jpg|The UBX70 box's rear. UBX70-17.jpg BRAB12-29.png Category:Tanks Category:Tank Teams Category:Armoured Tanks Category:Allied Category:Mid-war Category:Late-war Category:American Category:Formations Category:Support Category:Lend-Lease Category:Under Construction